Epic Fail
by Valcross
Summary: Sepertinya Mikan benar-benar melupakan hari itu. Kejutan? Mengucapkannya saja tidak. Mungkin itu adalah awal dari hidupnya yang sekarang berumur 16.   Maaf, gue bener-bener payah nulis summary. Sedikit OOC, bahasanya agak baku. R&R and happy reading.


Eeeh... Sebenernya gue gak yakin buat publish ini fanfic, jalan ceritanya bener-bener... aneh. Gue sendiri sampe bingung mau bikinnya gimana. Bahasanya juga agak (baca: terlalu) baku. Apa emang guenya yang ga bakat bikin fanfic ya? Ahahaha stop stop curhatnya. Anyway, ini fanfic oneshot pertamaku. Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, bikin boring dll. Kalo punya saran juga tolong review ya, maklum masih newbie. Tapi emang dasarnya gue newbie nekat, baru 2 hari sign up langsung publish new story xD *ditimpukin tomat*

Oke itu aja intronya buat 'my first oneshot'. Jangan lupa review! Thanks. (Aslinya gua punya id lain, berisi fanfic gila yang ga penting untuk dibaca (baca: FAIL). Whatever lah. Abaikan kalimat di dalam kurung ini. Makasih.)

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, but this fanfiction belongs to me. ^^v (jangan heran sama bahasa gue di intro sama di fanfic, benar-benar bertolak belakang)

* * *

_Musim dingin telah tiba, mengingatkanku pada hal yang dapat membuatku merah dalam sekejap. Kuakui itu memang memalukan, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu sudah terjadi. Mengejutkannya, dia tetap mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tetapi kenapa terasa ada yang janggal? Penampilannya? Ekspresinya? Bukan, bukan itu. Mungkin baru kusadari, dia mulai menjaga jarak dariku._

**Epic Fail**

Normal POV

Kelas XI-1 terlihat ramai pagi ini. Dari mereka yang terbang kesana-kemari hingga yang diam membaca buku seperti patung. Semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri, tidak terkecuali dengan Sumire Shouda, pemimpin 'fans club' dua orang paling keren satu sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga. Tetapi dia dengan anggota fans club tersebut terlihat tidak semangat hari ini karena salah satu dari dua orang 'pangeran'nya itu baru-baru saja mempunyai seorang pacar. Ketidaksemangatan mereka tambah dihancurkan oleh kedatangan seorang anak bernama Mikan Sakura, pacar baru Ruka Nogi, mantannya Natsume Hyuuga. Kabarnya sih juga masih kurang jelas bagaimana Mikan dan Ruka bisa berpacaran, sedangkan Mikan dan Natsume? Lebih parah. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perkembangan hubungan mereka. Jadi, bagaimana tidak ada yang cemburu kepadanya jika dia 'ditembak' oleh orang-orang seperti mereka?

"Selamat Pagi semuanya—!"

Mikan Sakura membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dengan semangat, benar-benar semangat. Kemarin itu bagaikan mimpi. Tapi… krik krik krik. Tak ada jawaban dari mereka satupun.

"Hei, kalian mendengarkanku tidak?"

Krik krik krik. Hening. Ah, bukan hening, buktinya ada jangkrik yang mengeluarkan suara 'krik'nya.

"Halo, apa di sini ada orang?"

Hening lagi.

"Hei, kau tak sadar ya," sahut seseorang yang sangat dia kenal itu dengan dingin. Ya, si Natsume Hyuuga itu, seperti biasa dia duduk di kursinya dengan pose favoritnya, kedua tangan di belakang kepala, kaki diangkat ke atas meja, dan sebuah manga menutupi wajah dengan mata crimsonnya itu. "Kau itu membuat mereka semua cemburu padamu karena kau berpacaran dengan Ruka."

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?" sahutnya kaget, tak percaya apa yang dia katakan.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sudut sekolah ini, idiot," jawabnya ketus.

"Ehehehehehe kalau begitu maaf…"

"Kau sebenarnya minta maaf pada siapa? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada mereka, idiot."

"Berhenti menyebutku idiot, dasar super idiot!" sahutnya dengan nada tinggi, kesal tepatnya.

"Tch. Suka-sukaku lah. Mulut mulutku ini, tak ada hubungannya denganmu, idiot."

"…Oh gitu," jawabnya lemas, tak bisa membalas kata-kata si crimson berkepala batu itu.

"Sakura-sa— Mikan!" sahut seseorang yang benar-benar dia kenal, tentu saja pacarnya, Ruka Nogi.

"Ruka!" sahutnya balik. Mikan merasa semua lebih baik ketika Ruka datang, entah kenapa rasanya tentram didekatnya dibandingkan di dekat Natsume, makanya Mikan menerima Ruka untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Natsume terdiam sejenak. Memahami panggilan mereka yang biasanya berembel-embel itu. Lalu, dengan tampang coolnya dia meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa alasan.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari ulang tahunnya itu, dia tak pernah tersenyum lagi sampai sekarang, tanggal 13 Desember ini. Bulan pembuka yang menyebalkan untuk menutup tahun. Tanggal 27 November yang seharusnya dapat dinikmatinya itu malah berubah menjadi malapetaka. Malapetaka? Ya, Ruka Nogi, sahabatnya itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya itu, Mikan Sakura tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Perasaannya yang dipendamnya sejak lama itu pun makin terpendam semenjak Mikan menerima perasaan Ruka tanggal 2 Desember lalu. Sakit memang, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kebahagian sahabatnya itu, dia merelakannya untuk sahabatnya.

.

"Hei, Natsume," panggil Ruka penuh cemas. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Cerita dong."

Sekali lagi dia diam. Tidak menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu. Melamun tanpa alasan dan tujuan. Mengerikan.

"N-Natsume… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penuh cemas, sekali lagi.

Keheningan itu mulai berlanjut. Dia diam, tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Otak dan tatapannya kosong, seperti orang yang baru kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Benar, setengah jiwa. Baginya Mikan merupakan setengah jiwanya, di mana kalau berada di dekatnya dia bisa tersenyum dengan bebas.

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

Suara khas yang berasal dari baka-gun itu terdengar tiba-tiba bagai petasan tahun baru, tentu saja milik Hotaru Imai, sahabat karib Mikan, alicenya adalah invention. Dia yang membenci orang idiot selalu membuat senjata yang dikhususkan untuk para idiot di sekitarnya.

_An idiot detected._

Ternyata benda yang mengeluarkan suara 'bakabakabaka!' itu tepat mengenai pipi Natsume. Natsume bertatapan kosong berubah menjadi Natsume yang menyeramkan seperti biasa, dengan aura pembunuh yang tajam itu tidak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya kecuali Ruka dan Mikan.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Dari tadi Ruka memanggilmu, Hyuuga," tanya Hotaru sinis. Pertikaian mereka tidak bisa dihentikan. Mulutnya yang tajam bagaikan gergaji itu mampu menembus batas kesabaran Natsume.

Natsume yang pasrah itu akhirnya menjawab, "Hn, aku dengar, apa urusanmu Ruka?"

"Tidak ada sih sebenarnya… Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang sehat. Apa kau disuruh Persona menjalankan misi-misi aneh lagi?" tanya Ruka penuh cemas.

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong, Natsume," jawab Ruka dengan penuh keyakinan kalau Natsume itu berbohong.

Sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dia menyahut, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," dan meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dan pergi ke tempat favoritnya, pohon sakura ada di dekat pintu gerbang akademinya.

.

Mikan's POV

Tanggal 26 November lalu aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Natsume, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Walaupun ini awal musim dingin tahun ini, aku merasa aneh. Memang, musim dingin selalu mengingatkanku pada hal yang dapat membuatku merah dalam sekejap. Kuakui itu memang melakukan, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu sudah terjadi. Mengejutkannya, dia mau menerimaku tetap ada di dekatnya apa adanya. Tetapi hari ini aku merasa ada yang janggal dengannya. Penampilannya? Ekspresinya? Bukan. Bukan itu. Mungkin baru kusadari, dia mulai menjaga jarak dariku. Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya sampai dia berbuat demikian? Kelakuannya itu membuatku risih. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan membuat sebuah 'drama' di depannya. Jadi, aku meminta Ruka untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk sementara waktu, tentu saja dengan persetujuan pacarnya yang sebernarnya, Hotaru. Kalau tidak dirundingkan dengannya bisa-bisa aku babak belur ditangannya.

Tepatnya, drama yang akan kupertunjukkan kepadanya seperti ini:

Besok, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, aku meminta Ruka untuk menembakku, bukan dalam artian menembakku pakai shotgun, tentu saja pura-pura, dan melakukannya di depan Natsume. Selanjutnya aku akan berpura-pura baik sebagai pacar (bohongan)nya Ruka, berpura-pura peduli (mungkin?) dan lain-lain selama 1 bulan penuh sampai tanggal 1 Januari, hari ulang tahunku.

Lalu, untuk bahan drama yang lain-lain akan kuserahkan pada Hotaru. Mungkin kejutan ini agak (benar-benar) berlebihan. Membayangkan jika Natsume itu diriku saja aku sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Depresi? Gak sampai segitunya juga kali. Tetapi, satu hal yang kutahu darinya itu adalah kalau dia menyukaiku. Sebenarnya dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padaku secara tidak langsung, tetapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'iya-iya' dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Aku bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang muncul darinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan dibalik ini. Ada beberapa kemungkinan, antara lain memasang muka cemberut/suramnya, marah, dan tersenyum. Dan yang paling kuinginkan itu prediksi terakhirku, melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum ramah yang pernah dia berikan padaku itu terlihat seperti… sepertinya tak perlu kujelaskan. Tetapi, dia jarang sekali tersenyum ramah seperti yang biasanya dia berikan padaku terhadap orang lain. Aneh kan?

Hari kedua untuk drama ini baru saja dimulai. Reaksi pertama yang kulihat hari ini adalah kesal. Lihat saja wajahnya. Cemberut begitu, lucu sih tapi menyeramkan. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan untuk melakukan hal ini? Sudahlah, ini kan sudah terlanjur. Mungkin kedepannya skenario ini dapat berjalan lebih baik.

Natsume's POV

Sekarang apa lagi maunya? Jelas-jelas aku suka padanya, tetapi kenapa dia lebih memilih Ruka disbanding diriku? Menyebalkan. Dia itu sengaja memanas-manasiku atau apa? Menyebalkan. Sebaiknya aku tetap bersikap seperti biasa seperti sebelumnya. Tunggu. Tadi Ruka bilang aku ini kurang sehat? Kurang sehat bagaimana? Mukaku pucat atau apa? Pucat kenapa coba? Masa hanya gara-gara Mikan berpacaran dengan Ruka mukaku sampai pucat? Mustahil.

Kalau begini caranya, gimana bisa maju, Natsume. Kau ini memang bodoh, tak kalah bodohnya dari Mikan. Sepertinya kau memang pantas dipanggil olehnya dengan panggilan 'super idiot'. Kenapa coba aku sampai bisa jatuh cinta sama orang seperti dia? Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dengan kedua pigtailnya dan matanya yang berwarna coklat itu bisa meluluhkan hati pemilik rambut raven dengan mata crimson ini? Kedengarannya mustahil memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang dulu dengan sekarang, kenyataan sekarang kesannya… menyedihkan.

Jadi sudah cukup curhatnya. Bosan aku curhat sendirian di pohon ini. Gila ya, aku ini memang gila. Curhat sendirian. Orang gila. … . Bosan. … . Menyebalkan. … . Membosankan sekali di sini. Sendirian. Biasanya ada dia, anak cewek dengan celana dalam bermotif polka-dot itu yang bisa menghiburku di sini. Tapi sekarang dia malah bermain dengan… pacarnya, Ruka Nogi. Sakit sih, gak sakit-sakit amat, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tunggu. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakanku.

"Hei Ruka-pyon, bagaimana aktingku tadi? Bagus kan?"

Apa? Akting apaan?

"Sa-sakura-san, sepertinya kita terlalu berlebihan, masa dengan dia mendengarkan kita menyebut namaku dan namamu tanpa embel-embel biasanya dia langsung pergi begitu saja? Ini kan namanya bukan kejutan…"

Apa? Kok percakapan mereka kurang jelas sih? Tapi tadi aku sempet dengar kata… kejutan? Gak salah?

"Tak apa, kejutan itu harus spesial, Ruka-pyon, jadi kita harus menyiapkannya semaksimal mungkin untuk Natsume."

Natsume? Tuh kan firasatku benar, mereka membicarakanku. Tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi kudengar mereka bilang akting, kejutan, dan… namaku? Maksudnya apa?

"Psst, jangan keras-keras, Sakura-san. Kita kan masih belum tahu di mana Natsume berada sekarang, bisa-bisa dia mendengar percakapan kita ini."

Ding dong, 100 untukmu Ruka.

"Oh iya! Maafkan aku, Ruka-pyon. Aku ini memang ceroboh ya, hahaha."

Benar Mikan, kau ini sangat-sangat cerobo—WTF! Ruka mengelus kepalanya? Aku saja belom pernah. Keterlaluan.

"Baguslah, jangan sampai hal ini ketahuan olehnya, Sakura-san. I'm counting on you."

"Ahahaha sok bahasa inggris ah kamu, Ruka-pyon."

Tch. Mereka pergi. Apa harus kuikuti? Gak usah. Kalau kuikuti mereka namanya bukan kejutan.

Normal POV

Natsume yang mengetahui sebagian rencana mereka pun akhirnya memilih mengikuti akting mereka sampai hari natal tiba.

Malam tanggal 24 Desember ini (A/N: maaf tanggalnya loncat kesana-kemari ._.) seluruh murid di Alice Academy menggunakan baju natal yang sudah disediakan oleh penyelenggara acara natal di akademi itu. Kedua bola mata Mikan pun tertuju kepada sebuah pohon natal besar yang ada di tengah-tengah hall. Pohon itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar mukanya memerah bagaikan buah persik.

Sambil menelusuri hall, dia mengingat-ingat kembali masa SDnya itu. Youichi yang dulu masih berumur 3 tahun itu sekarang sudah menjadi anak berumur 10 tahun, sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Natsume. Maklum, dia anak didikan (baca: didikan sesat) Natsume semenjak Natsume berumur 10 tahun. Tak heran Youichi tumbuh menjadi anak yang sifatnya nyaris sama dengan Natsume.

Bear. Bear juga ada di sana. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk membersihkan hall yang penuh sampah. Coba ada alice yang bisa membersihkan sampah-sampah tersebut sekejap mata, Bear tak perlu capek-capek membersihkan hall yang luas ini. Youichi tampaknya menghampiri Bear, yang sudah lumayang usang itu.

"Bhuu. Bear," sapa Youichi sambil membersihkan debu di kepala Bear. Bear tidak memukulnya. Tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa bermain dengan Youichi.

Mikan tiba-tiba teringat akan ciuman pipi Youichi padanya. Benar-benar masih anak kecil. Tiba-tiba dia ingat dengan kecupan Ruka di sisi pipi lainnya. Mukanya mendadak memerah seperti tomat.

Mikan's POV

Tempat ini memang banyak kenangan ya, terutama pas hari natal ini. Tiba-tiba aku ingat tentang kecupan di kedua pipiku, satunya dari Youichi, satunya lagi dari… Ruka! Ya ampun itu mengagetkan banget tau! Aku nyaris tak percaya. Apalagi yang Natsume itu….. AAAAAAA itu parahnya banget-bangetan! Pipiku bisa lebih merah dari tomat. Gawat. Gawat. Gawat.

"Apa? Natsume parah banget-bangetan?" sahut Kokoroyome, singkatnya Koko di belakang sambil memegang toa kertas. Semua yang mendengarkannya diam. Hening. Hening di antara derapan kaki kerumunan orang banyak. Uuh. Menyebalkan.

"Eeeh! Jangan seenaknya baca pikiran orang dong!" teriakku tentu saja. Siapa juga yang suka kalau isi hatimu bisa dibaca orang lain? Menyebalkan, kau tahu itu.

_Panda panda pa~nda_

Gosh. Ponselku lupa di silent. Pret. Oh. SMS toh. Mari kita buka.

.

_Saturday Dec 24, 2003 07.03 PM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Come here at once.

_Reply this message_

.

Apaan nih maksudnya? Come here at once? Emangnya aku ini Sherlock Holmes? Lagipula ini nomor siapa? Pakai bahasa inggris lagi. Apa dia itu orang asing?

.

_Saturday Dec 24, 20xx 07.04 PM_

_To:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Who are you?

_Send this message_

.

Mudah-mudahan bukan orang bule iseng.

.

_Saturday Dec 24, 2003 07.06 PM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Kau lupa padaku? Cepat sekali melupakanku.

_Reply this message_

.

What the-! Bukan orang bule ternyata! Terus ini kok dia jawabnya begini? Memangnya aku kenal dia?

.

_Saturday Dec 24, 2003 07.08 PM_

_To:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Maaf, tapi kamu ini siapa?

_Send this message_

.

_Saturday Dec 24, 2003 07.09 PM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_What an idiot.

_Reply this message_

.

WTF? Aku dikatain idiot! …. Astaga! Berarti ini… Natsume? Tapi kok nomornya… OH iya. Sebulan lalu dia kan ganti nomor. Tapi SMS darinya ku-delete semua sampai lupa nge-save nomor barunya. Tunggu. Kalau yang mengirimkan SMS ini Natsume… berarti aku disuruhnya naik ke pohon natal itu? …. Gimana ya. Iya, nggak, iya, nggak, iya, nggak, iya, nggak, iya! IYA! Oke, bakal kupanjat pohon itu untuk menemuimu.

Natsume's POV

Tch. Lama amat si idiot ini nyader kalo SMS yang kukirim barusan itu dariku. Tapi… kenapa dia musti bingung segala? Bukannya aku udah ngasih nomorku yang baru ke dia ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia delete?

_srek srek srek _

"Aduh!"

Ho. Dia sudah datang rupanya. Manjat pohon aja gak becus. Hahahahha

"Idiot. Manjat pohon aja gak becus. Gak bakat jadi monyet."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini monyet? Kalau ngomong pakai perasaan dong," jawabnya lemah sambil memegang lukanya yang disebabkan saat dia jatuh saat memanjaat pohon natal besar ini.

Aku terdiam. Melihat dia jatuh. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menolongnya? Memangnya aku ini pacarnya? Hhh. Perasaan? Hm. Menarik.

Tanpa sadar aku turun ke bawah dan merangkulnya naik ke atas pohon. Heroic banget ya aku ini.

"Hahahaha," tawaku bangga. Harga diriku dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Lepaskan aku, super idiot. Kau ngapain cekikikan tanpa alasan seperti itu? Mengerikan," jawabnya dingin. Benarkah ini Mikan? Cara bicaranya seperti Hotaru saja. Tapi 'super idiot' itu terdengar menarik juga.

"Siapa bilang aku tertawa tanpa alasan? Jangan sok tahu, idiot," balasku ketus.

Sampai juga di ranting yang besar ini, akhirnya bisa duduk setelah merangkul si idiot sampai ke sini.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Mikan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini? Kau kan yang mengirimi pesan 'Come here at once' itu?"

"Tahu darimana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa?"

"Memang kau itu bodoh, idiot."

"Kau ini yang super idiot."

"Berisik kau,idiot."

"Super idiot."

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahahahha",tawaku di saat yang bersamaan dengan tawanya. Lho? Kok bisa barengan gini?

"Lah kok bisa barengan gini? Kau mengikutiku ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Sok tahu sekali kau, idiot," kataku ketus

"Memang beginilah diriku. Mau protes?" jawabnya dingin, setengah kesal. Hm. Ekspresinya itu benar-benar menarik, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengganggu anak ini.

"…"

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Kuakui ini memang… menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya diriku ini kehabisan stok kata-kata untuk diucapkan padanya.

Normal POV

_Drrt drrt drrrt_

Mikan menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah SMS yang masuk, ternyata dari Ruka.

_Saturday Dec 24, 2003 07.16 PM_

_From:_Ruka-pyon

_Body:_

Kau ada di mana? Sebentar lagi pesta dansa akan dimulai. Temui aku di dekat chocolate fountain yang ada di sebelah pohon besar di ruangan ini.

_Reply this message_

Mikan membalas SMS Ruka barusan dengan cepat beserta seulas senyum di wajahnya. Natsume yang sibuk menatap mimiknya itu heran kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ruka ya," tebaknya cepat, nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Ya," kata Mikan sambil asik mengetik jawabannya untuk Ruka, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Natsume.

Natsume membalikkan wajahnya dari arah Mikan. Memandangi ruangan besar yang dapat menampung pohon besar seperti ini ke segala arah. Bahkan dia dapat melihat koin milik Narumi yang terjatuh di pojok ruangan itu. Matanya tajam seperti elang. Tak heran semua orang yang menatap matanya merasakan aura yang menusuk.

Seketika itu juga, mereka mendiami satu sama lain. Natsume yang memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong itu tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diamati oleh perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Karena kuatir dengan keadaannya dengan cepat dia mengatakan, "Hei Natsume, cukup basa-basinya. Jadi apa alasanmu memanggilku ke sini? Cepat aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus berdansa dengannya sekarang, lagipula musiknya kan sudah dimula—"

Tiba-tiba Natsume menoleh ke arah Mikan dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu dan kasar. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Mikan yang menikmati ciumannya itu sampai tak ingin melepas bibirnya yang melekat di bibir Natsume. Tapi akhirnya dia menghentikannya, sambil memandang wajah orang yang baru saja diciumnya itu.

Dengan wajah berwarna tomat itu Mikan dengan ragu berkata, "A-apa yang kau lakukan… Mmmh!"

Dia menciumnya lagi, tetapi kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih lembut. Mikan pun tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, sekarang lidah mereka bermain di kamar yang berbeda. Sulit diakui tapi hal itu benar-benar mengesankan baginya.

Wajahnya merah seperti cabai. Benar-benar merah. Sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan ketika mereka bertemu mata.

"Hanya untuk mengulang kejadian itu," jawab Natsume sambil menghentikan ciumannya.

Mikan yang tak sanggup menatap matanya itu turun ke bawah, berlari ke arah chocolate fountain, meninggalkan Natsume sendirian.

Sesampainya di chocolate fountain, dia menarik nafas dan berpikir, "Astaga… yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa dia melakukannya tiba-tiba? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya… dan lagi lidahnya tadi…"

Tanpa dia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Di depan Mikan berdiri dua orang sahabatnya, Ruka dan Hotaru, yang terlihat sedang membisikkan sesuatu sambil menatapnya cemas.

"Membayangkan lidah?" celetuk Koko yang sekarang—tanpa disadari Mikan— berada di sebelahnya.

Suasana mendadak hening. Seperti apa yang dikatakan orang, mungkin setan sedang lewat, atau entah apa yang lewat sampai bisa membuat mereka terdiam tanpa kata.

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

Suara baka-gun Hotaru segera memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka itu tepat mengenai dahi Mikan.

"Kau ini dari mana, Mikan? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan lidah, dasar orang aneh," kata Hotaru cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Mikan?" tanya Ruka cemas, sambil berakting di depan Koko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kalian tak usah mengkuatirkanku," jawabnya lemas sambil memegang dahinya yang terkena baka-gun Hotaru. Bukan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kali ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan mukanya benar-benar merah seperti tomat.

"Bohong," kata Hotaru sambil memerhatikan mimik Mikan dengan saksama. Mikan memang benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong.

Mikan membisu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia jelaskan kepada sahabatnya itu apa yang barusan terjadi. Dengan cepat dia berkata, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Hotaru." Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dari ketiga sahabatnya itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya di asrama.

Hotaru terdiam sejenak. Sengaja membiarkan Mikan pergi dan menghentikan Ruka yang berusaha itu mengejar Mikan. Dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi mengejar Mikan. Sesaat sesudah dia sampai di depan kamar Mikan, dia mengetuk pintu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Mikan?" tanyanya halus, mencoba membuktikan ada atau tidaknya seseorang di dalam ruangan yang pintunya barusan ia ketuk, tetapi tak ada jawaban.

"Hei Mikan, apa kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih keras, mungkin orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tadi tidak mendengar suaranya.

Akhirnya Mikan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Terlihat sepasang kantung mata di bawah matanya, kelihatannya dia baru saja menangis.

"…apa kau baru saja menangis, Mikan?" tanya Hotaru cemas.

Mikan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tetapi tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Mengapa kau bisa menangis seperti ini?" tanya Hotaru, heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya Mikan membuka mulutnya dan dengan pelan ia berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu Hotaru, tadi di atas pohon itu dia menciumku…"

"Dia? Natsume Hyuuga itu? Di pohon besar di tengah hall? Kok bisa? Seharusnya kamu senang dong, tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis—yang seharusnya aku bisa merasa senang—seperti ini…"

"Kau ini… ada yang salah denganmu. Kamu makan apa sih? Kok bisa jadi begini?"

"Tadi aku makan jeruk di hall, terus mencicipi coklat yang ada di chocolate fountain itu, tapi kok coklatnya pahit ya?"

"Dasar bodoh, itu coklat bisa membuatmu menangis ketika kau merasa deg-degan. Jika kau mau mencoba coklat di situ kau harus meminta izin ke Anna dulu, nanti dia akan menambah gula pada semangkuk coklat yang akan kau cicipi agar efek dari coklat itu tidak berfungsi. Barusan kau dicium Hyuuga itu kan? Pantas kau menangis."

Mikan terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hotaru yang terlalu panjang itu baik-baik.

"Ah! Begitu ternyata! Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kelihatannya si Hyuuga itu sudah tau semua tentang drama konyolmu ini," balasnya dingin.

"Sepertinya aku harus mendiamkanya sampai hari itu tiba. Hehehe, kau bisa membantuku kan Hotaru?" jawabnya penuh senyuman, kelihatannya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik.

"Bantu apaan?"

"Pojokkan Natsume dengan kata-katamu, buat dia merasa bersalah terhadapku, oke?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bayar 3000 rabbit."

"Kenapa musti bayar segala, Hotaruuuu? Kita ini teman kan?"

"Bayarlah jika kamu mau aku melakukan apa yang barusan kau minta, jika kau tidak bayar takkan kulakukan."

"Dasar Hotaru pelit!"

"Memang".

.

Mereka bercanda tawa di kamar Mikan, sampai akhirnya Mikan terpaksa membayar 3000 rabbit kepada Hotaru. Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, Natsume dapat mendengar semua apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan memasang alat penyadap di bawah kasur Mikan diam-diam.

Natsume's POV

Pesta ini benar-benar membosankan. Sebaiknya aku mendengarkan lagu saja. Tunggu. Tapi tadi itu… dia meninggalkanku sambil… menangis? Bodohnya kau ini, Natsume. Aah! Kenapa dia bisa sampai menangis? Seharusnya dia senang kan? Tch. Mendingan aku balik ke kamarku. Di sini benar-benar membosankan, kalau berlama-lama di sini aku bisa gila.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di kamar, aku bisa membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk ini. Sebaiknya sekarang aku cek perkembangan alat penyadap yang kupasan di kamarnya. Headset ini benar-benar membantu.

_Srrrrk srrrrrrrk_

"Kau ini… ada yang salah denganmu. Kamu makan apa sih? Kok bisa jadi begini?"

Hotaru Imai? Ngapain dia ke kemar Mikan?

"Tadi aku makan jeruk di hall, terus mencicipi coklat yang ada di chocolate fountain itu, tapi kok coklatnya pahit ya?"

Oh, ternyata ada orangnya. Panjang umur lah.

"Dasar bodoh, itu coklat bisa membuatmu menangis ketika kau merasa deg-degan. Jika kau mau mencoba coklat di situ kau harus meminta izin ke Anna dulu, nanti dia akan menambah gula pada semangkuk coklat yang akan kau cicipi agar efek dari coklat itu tidak berfungsi. Barusan kau dicium Hyuuga itu kan? Pantas kau menangis."

Coklat? Menangis? Oh, chocolate fountain bodoh itu. Dia mencicipi coklat itu langsung dari fountainnya? Dasar bodoh, idiot. Pantas tadi dia menangis. Ternyata itu alasannya dia menangis.

"Ah! Begitu ternyata! Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh!"

Idiot. Kau ini benar-benar idiot, Mikan.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kelihatannya si Hyuuga itu sudah tau semua tentang drama konyolmu ini."

"Sepertinya aku harus mendiamkanya sampai hari itu tiba. Hehehe, kau bisa membantuku kan Hotaru?"

Rencana apa lagi ini? Hm.

"Bantu apaan?"

"Pojokkan Natsume dengan kata-katamu, buat dia merasa bersalah terhadapku, oke?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bayar 3000 rabbit."

"Kenapa musti bayar segala, Hotaruuuu? Kita ini teman kan?"

"Bayarlah jika kamu mau aku melakukan apa yang barusan kau minta, jika kau tidak bayar takkan kulakukan."

"Dasar Hotaru pelit!"

"Memang".

What the—! Si Idiot ini merencanakan hal aneh lagi padaku. Dasar idiot, sampai sekarang dia tidak sadar kalau drama bodohnya itu gampang sekali ketahuan. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu sampai tanggal itu. Mungkin seharusnya dia kembali kukejutkan. What an epic fail, idiot.

Normal POV

Sudah seminggu Mikan dan Natsume tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Hotaru semakin memojokkan Natsume agar dia merasa bersalah, tapi kelihatannya yang dilakukan Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Natsume.

Menjelang tahun baru, Mikan merayakan tahun baru dengan Hotaru dan Ruka di kamar Hotaru. 8 menit sebelum pergantian tahun dan ulang tahun Mikan ke 16. Tentu saja dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelamati dirinya sendiri dan mengakhiri dramanya yang super duper absurd itu.

"Hei Mikan, kau sudah siap untuk besok kan?" tanya Hotaru.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mikan tanpa ragu.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang ya kalau kita tidak merayakan tahun baru bersama Natsume seperti tahun lalu…" sela Ruka dengan nada prihatin, tak rela meninggalkan malam tahun baru tanpa sahabatnya itu.

"Tak apa, Ruka, kan masih ada tahun depan," jawab Hotaru sinis sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ima—Hotaru! Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak dingin seperti es?" tanya Ruka malu-mau, mukanya benar-benar merah di depan Hotaru saat dia memanggil nama depannya.

"Aku dingin seperti es? Masa sih? Suhu badanku ini normal kok, siapa bilang dingin," jawabnya santai.

"Hotaruuuu!" teriak Ruka. Tapi, sekencang apapun Ruka berteriakpun takkan kedengaran ke luar karena kamar Hotaru itu kedap suara. Dia berputar-putar mengejar pacarnya itu, Hotaru, The Ice Queen, yang berusaha kabur darinya sambil mengambil kesempatan untuk memotret wajah Ruka yang merah seperti tomat.

Merasa menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka, Mikan pergi ke balkon. Di sana dia benar-benar bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas menggunakan mata telanjang. Melihat ada teropong bintang di balkon itu dia bergegas mencobanya. Teropong bintang itu buatan Hotaru. Bisa dibilang, teropong bintang buatan Hotaru itu teropong tercanggih yang pernah ada. (A/N: Lebe parah :x)

_2 menit menjelang pergantian tahun._

"Wow, bintangnya indah sekali! Pertama kalinya aku melihat bintang seindah itu! Kira-kira nama bintang itu apa ya?" gumam Mikan kepada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu namanya Sirius, Idiot," sahut seseorang yang seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!" tanya Mikan kaget. Benar-benar kaget.

"Bukan urusanmu idiot," jawab si crimson dingin.

"Bukan urusanku bagaimana! Ini balkon kamar Hotaru, kau tahu? Ngapain kau ada di sini? Kau ini seorang stalker ya?"

'Uh, ini anak bener-bener idiot ya,' gumam Natsume dalam hati.

_1 menit sebelum Mikan berumur 16._

"Jadi, jelaskan. Apa maksudmu dengan drama-drama konyolmu itu selama ini?"

Dia kaget. Beku seperti es di panik, berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya, berusaha memperjelas kata-kata Natsume barusan.

"Five,"

"?"

"Four,"

Mikan melihat jam tangannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menghitung mundur bersamamu,"

"Three," kata mereka bersama-sama.

"Two"

"One"

And here it comes.

"Ze—Mmmmh!"

.

(Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Hotaru)

_Dor dor dor cterrr cterrr!_

"…"

Hotaru dan Ruka diam. Diam keheranan mendengar suara petasan yang benar-benar aneh dan cempreng di telinga mereka.

"Kok bunyinya jelek amat sih," komentar Ruka.

Hotaru menangguk sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon, dia nyaris terkaget-kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Hota—"

"Psssst! Kecilkan suaramu. Lihat ke balkon sekarang."

"Hah?" tanggap Ruka heran. Tentu saja dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon. Dengan menutup mulutnya dia melihat… adegan itu.

.

"…!"

Sebelum sempat mengatakan kata 'zero', tiba-tiba Natsume memeluk Mikan erat dan mencium bibirnya. Lustfully, passionately, and tenderly. Tentu saja Mikan tak bisa mengelak dari Natsume. Dia membeku bagaikan es.

"Happy birthday, Mikan," kata Natsume sesudah mencium Mikan.

"A-ap—"

"Happy birthday my idiot, polka, strawberry fields—"

"Happy birthday Natsume!" kata Mikan sambil memeluk Natsume.

Natsume yang kala itu ingin mengejutkan Mikan malah dia yang berbalik dikejutkan dibuat heran olehnya. Natsume yang bingung itu dengan refleks berkata, "Kok?"

"Hahahaha seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Natsume, saat ulang tahunmu kemarin itu aku belum sempat mengucapkannya padamu. Lagipula kau sudah tahu rencanaku ini kan? Ruka memberitahuku baru-baru ini," tawanya sambil menjelaskan semuanya kepada Natsume.

"Hm. Rencana membuat Natsume cemburu itu ternyata gagal. Kelihatannya itu juga berlaku sama dengan rencanamu kan Natsume?"

"…"

"Kok diam?"

"… Epic Fail," katanya dengan tampang boringnya itu.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

Author ngucek-ngucek mata. "Gue gak percayaaaaaaa! Kayaknya mustahil banget gue bikin + ngeUPLOAD fanfic beginian beneran! Unbelievable," pikirnya dalam hati.

Oh iya, itu yang bagian smsnya itu formatnya diambil dari Yuuto Tamano (maaf ngambil gak bilang2! Dx) credit buat format smsnya punya Yuuto Tamano.

Oke, sekali lagi jangan lupa review! Saya masih nubi! (baca: newbie) Gue bener-bener butuh review readers yang baca fanfic ini. Tysm ;) *smooch readers* ... *ditabokin readers*


End file.
